Beautiful Nightmare
by PrinceLovers
Summary: Bonjour, voici ma premiére fiction, qui est inspiré de grands romans tels que Harry Potter, Hush Hush... Cette histoire conte la vie de Hannah, une ado de 17 ans, rejetée au lycée. La nuit, elle se retrouve plongée dans un manoir sinistre, en compagnie d'une jeune garçon, qui a premiere vue ne lui veux que du mal. Peur, amour, amitié seront au rendez-vous !


**D**'un noir aussi déroutant qu'entêtant, la bibliothèque principale faisait peur à quelquse ampoules éclairées cette immense piéce, créant une atmosphére lugubre. Pourtant, c'était ma pièce préférée des 102 salles de cette immense demeure. Ici, pas de statues effrayantes, ni de tableaux qui semblent vous surveiller (à croire que l'architecte était un fan d'Harry Potter).

Assise sur un fauteuil miteux plein de poussières, je commençais mon fameux rituel. Je fis le vide en moi, ferma les yeux, pensa à mon lit, à ma chambre, mes meubles, mon plafond... Non, visiblement aujourd'hui ça ne marche pas. Résolue mais non sans agacement, je me mis en quête d'un livre qui pourrait me rassurer. Ce manoir me donnait la chair de poule. Les trois premiers ouvrages devant moi était « Dracula », « Le tueur de Sevilles », « Revenants »...Tout pour vous calmer dis donc ! Je continuais ma recherche quand un bruit retentissant se fit entendre, comme si on forçais une porte. En sursaut je me retourna d'un bond, et, au loin, une silhouette se mit à traverser les énormes étagères à livres. Immobile, je ne pensais plus à rien. J'étais terrifiée.

Je me mis à chercher l'origine de ce bruit, quand une voix m'apella :

« Hannah ! Je sais que tu es là ! »

Et merde. C'était _lui_. Il fallait que je me cache.

A toute vitesse, je me mis à quatres pattes et chercha la sortie de la bibliothèque principale. Ou est-elle déjà cette foutue porte ?!

J'entendais déjà le son de ses pas se rapprocher de moi. Paniquée, je survolais la salle des yeux en quête d'une issue. Juste derrière ma rangée de livres, il me cherchait. Je sentais sa présence malveillante d'ici. Il allait me trouver, c'était sur et certain. Je ne voyais plus qu'une seule solution : la fuite.

Ses pas se rapprochaient dangereusement de moi, et, quand il entreprit de tourner, je me mis à courir à toute vitesse à travers la bibliothèque. Tout de suite, il se mit à ma poursuite. N'ayant aucune chance face à lui niveau vitesse, je le savais, je fis des zig-zag entre les etagéres de cette foutue biblothéque, cherchant desespérement une issue.

« Ah tu le prends comme ça Hannah ! Tu veux jouer, on va jouer ! »

Ravalant ma salive, ce n'est qu'au bout d'interminables minutes de course effrénée qu'une porte se montra enfin. Je la prit aussi vite que j'ai pu, mon poursuivant toujours à mes talons.

J'attéris brusquement dans le cimetière du manoir, beaucoup plus effrayant que la bibliothèque. Heureusement, il faisait toujours nuit noire et je doutais qu'il réussirais à me trouver tout de suite. Je continua ma course et trouva refuge derrière la plaque gigantesque d'une tombe, non loin d'un saul pleureur. Enfin à l'abri, je surveillais discrètement mon assaillant au loin.

Vous devez certainement vous posez des questions : Qui suis-je ? Que fais-je ici ? Qui me poursuit ?

Mon histoire est quelque peu étrange à première vu, surréaliste même, mais c'est ma vie, mon terrible destin. Mais chaque chose en son temps, ce qui m'importe le plus à l'heure actuelle, c'est celui qui me poursuit.

A vrai dire, je ne sais rien de lui. Ni son nom, ni son âge, rien. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est ici toujours en même temps que moi, qu'il me cherche , et que, manifestement, il n'a pas l'air sympathique. Enfaite, il n'a jamais réussi à m'attraper jusqu'à maintenant. Juste à me faire excessivement peur. Il est toujours habillé en noir, à les cheveux mi-long, noirs, et semble être dans mes âges, c'est à dire entre 17 et 20 ans. Il m'apelle toujours, malgré le fait que je ne lui ai jamais dit mon prénom. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut, mais je l'ai toujours fuis, ce qui à l'air de l'agacer au plus haut point.

D'ailleurs, le voilà partout dans une direction opposée à la mienne. En soufflant un peu, je regarde ma montre : « 2h30 », bien, c'est bientôt finie.

Une nouvelle fois, je me mis à faire le vide dans ma tête. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, je réussis enfin et, ferma les yeux. « Je dois me réveiller, je dois me réveiller, je dois me réveiller... »

Ce n'est qu'au bout de la sixiéme fois que je me sentis happée par un courant, comme une sorte de vague invisible, et que je me réveilla dans ma chambre, en sueur. Paniquée et secouée par des spasmes, je mis du temps à reprendre le contrôle de mes membres.

Oui c'est étrange n'est ce pas ? Je fais souvent ce genre de « rêve éveillée », ou je me retrouve dans un manoir digne d'un film d'horreur, à me faire courser par un pseudo gothique.

Vous me trouvez bizarre ? Étrange ? Ce n'est que le début.

Voila, c'était mon premier chapitre de ma toute premiére fiction. J'espére que cela vous aura plus, et que vous lirez la suite.

Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
